


Lunch Box

by Mich_14



Category: SB19 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mich_14/pseuds/Mich_14
Summary: 5-year-old Stell and Sejun meets on the first day of Kindergarten.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lunch Box

It was the first day of class in Little Angels Academy. The students of Kinder - Angel Gabriel are having their break.

"Hi!" A jolly five-year-old boy popped up in front of Pau as he was setting up his lunch box on his desk. He examined the boy. He had a big smile on, revealing a missing tooth. He also has a mole just below his right temple. "Pwede dyan?"

He glanced upon the empty desk beside him. "Okay lang. Wala naman nakaupo eh."

"Yay!" He cheered and wasted no time to settle down on the chair. He then turned to Pau. "Inaaya ka namin maglaro nina James at Angel kanina. Bakit di ka sumali? Ayaw mo ba sa'min?"

"Ang init-init eh. Sabi ni Mama wag daw ako magpapawis masyado. Babaho daw ako."

To this, his classmate suddenly became conscious and sniffed his shirt. "Mabaho na ba ako?"

Pau hesitated but leaned a little closer and sniffed. "Hindi pa naman."

"Hindi pa naman pala eh. Sali ka na sa amin mamaya!" He said, earning a nod from Pau. "Kala ko talaga ayaw mo sa'min eh. Di ka kasi namamansin. Ano ba pangalan mo?"

"John Paulo. Pero Pau tawag nila sakin." He said as he showed him his nametag.

"Hala! Kapangalan mo Kuya Pau ko. Pinsan ko yun, mabait. Pero malaki na yun tsaka magaling magbasketball." Pau blinked, he wasn't sure if he got all the details. One thing's for sure, he wasn't going to have a peaceful breaktime.

"Ako naman si Stell." He also showed him his nametag. "Pero Teytey na lang itawag mo sa akin. Yun kasi tawag nila Lolo sa akin eh. Si James at Angel yun na rin tawag sa akin. Pero si Teacher kanina, Stell pa rin."

Tey started setting up his own table, placing his lunch box on the desk. He took a peak at Pau's green Mickey Mouse luch box. "Hala! Pareho tayo ng lunch box! Pero sa akin blue! Sa'yo green!"

Pau finally smiled. "Favorite ko si Mickey Mouse eh."

"Ako rin!" He continued taking out its contents, a sandwhich and a blue tupperware. "Alam mo ba. Masarap magluto yung lola tsaka mama ko. Lagi masarap ulam namin sa bahay. Kaso sandwhich lang baon ko ngayon."

"Mas masarap magluto mama ko."

"Pano mo alam? Eh di mo pa nga natitikman luto ng lola ko."

"Alam ko lang." He confidently said.

"Ipatikim ko sa'yo bukas para malaman mo. Pero yung baon ko ngayon, paborito ko rin. Dala ni Tita galing Baguio." He said and opened the blue container filled with strawberries. "Gusto mo?"

"Salamat." He smiled and gladly took a piece.

\- - - -

"Hoy! Ibalik mo sa'kin yan! Baon ko yan eh!" Teytey wailed as he reached for his tupperware.

He was happily eating his snack when Biboy suddenly snatched it from his table. "Isa pa lang nakakain ko eh! Akin na sabi! Isusumbong talaga kita sa lola ko!"

"Edi magsumbong ka! Sumbungero ka pala eh!" The bigger boy exclaimed with a grin, holding the blue container higher with his left hand and a piece of strawberry on his right.

"Hmm. Sarap pala netong baon mo eh." He exclaimed as he munched on the fruit. "Tikman niyo oh! Masarap!" He even shared with two more companions.

Teytey cried even more when he noticed that the container was almost empty. He continued shouting in between sobs. "Isu-isusumbong... ko talaga kayo sa lola ko!"

Just then, Pau emerged from the door, tugging their Teacher's hand behind him. "Teacher! Teacher! Si Biboy nikuha yung baon ni Teytey!"

Tey was suprised. He didn't notice when Pau slipped through the door to get their teacher who apparently went to the toilet for a bit.

\- - - -

"Okay ka lang ba? Wag ka na iyak."

"Eh inubos na nila yung strawberry ko eh. Paborito ko yun eh." He continued crying despite Pau's attempt to comfort him.

"Paborito ko rin yung baon ko ngayon eh." He seemed to give it some serious thought. "Ayoko sana i-share to sa iba. Pero sige, bibigyan kita. Wag ka lang umiyak."

Teytey looked up, curious. Pau was already offering him his tupperware with three pieces of hotdogs left. He lifted his gaze to make sure the boy was serious with his offer. "Sure ka? Bibigyan mo ko?"

"Oo. Sabi ni Mama, share your blessings daw."

"Salamat PauPau. Pati sa pagtawag kay Teacher, thank you!"

"Wala yun! Kuha ka na!" He smiled.


End file.
